


Who Talks First?

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Balls and Dancing, Ben is Darcy, M/M, Poe is Bingley, References to Jane Austen, Seriously so many Austen references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: What if Ben Solo and Poe Dameron were at the Meryton Assembly Rooms described in Pride and Prejudice?





	Who Talks First?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a (belated) birthday gift to the lovely and supportive [queenlittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion).
> 
> Thanks to [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for the beta read.
> 
> How do I love Jane Austen? Let me count the ways...I knowingly and intentionally put as many Austen references, quotes, parallels and notes into this ficlet that I could and did so with love and respect.

It was a truth, universally acknowledged, that Poe Dameron looked incredibly dashing in his evening attire. But then Ben Solo acknowledged that Poe Dameron generally looked incredibly dashing in all attire. Ben felt confident that Poe Dameron would also look incredibly dashing in no attire. Poe was just... incredibly dashing.

Ben pulled on his cravat and made an effort to slow his heart rate. It didn’t do be to dwelling on these thoughts of Poe when they were on their way to an assembly. Ben dreaded the evening, where he would be forced to be in company with strangers and be an object of interest, for he was one of Poe’s party visiting upon his letting of Yavin Park in the neighborhood. Ben’s jaw clenched as he pictured the introductions to countless unmarried daughters he would have to suffer this evening. They would all look the same. They always looked the same. 

He must have sighed because Poe glanced over from across the carriage and raised his eyebrows. Ben slightly shook his head, indicating it was nothing. Poe couldn’t understand. Genial and gregarious, Poe was liked wherever he went. His numerous acquaintance both in town and in the country were testaments to this. Ben smiled wryly and considered that they were an unlikely pair of friends. For where Poe was perpetually adding to his acquaintance through his affable manners and pleasing looks, Ben was continually giving offense (sometimes intentionally, but more often than not without forethought) through his scowling looks and awkward demeanor.

Upon arriving at the assembly rooms, Ben was disheartened even further. There was no one of interest to look at or speak to. Ben did not care to dance. Poe was as felicitous as ever, always amongst friends even in a group of strangers. Ben could not easily form new acquaintance, even when he tried, which he no longer did. He found himself ill-qualified to recommend himself to strangers, focusing instead on those with whom he was already familiar. If their mothers had not been friends and their fathers not served together in the military, Ben and Poe likely would not have formed a friendship that was the most steadfast in Ben’s life.

Unfortunately, everyone Ben knew at this event was engaged with company. Especially Poe, who was making rounds getting introduced to all parties and dancing. 

Secluding himself in a corner, Ben managed to rebuff all interaction until Poe came to speak to him during a break in the music.

“Come Ben! Come dance! I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner. You had much better dance!”

Hoping to avoid further instigation from Poe, Ben adopted a surly expression. “In an assembly such as this? It would be insupportable.”

Poe's eyes twinkled with amusement. He smiled at Ben, revealing white teeth. Despite having seen this smile thousands of times, Ben still found himself momentarily dazzled every time. It was as if Poe knew this, and wielded this weapon often, to weaken Ben’s defenses. 

“There are several ladies here, Ben. And several of them uncommonly pretty. Let me introduce you! You had much better dance!”

Ben’s heart sped up and he worked his mouth, trying to come up with a reply that would be both honest and apt. “All the handsome partners are taken,” he said, his voice low. 

He dared a look into Poe’s eyes. Would Poe understand what Ben had said — and what he had left unsaid?

Poe quirked a brow, and Ben saw him bite his lower lip. Acting in his customarily informal matter (that somehow never offended and rather endeared him to all), Poe reached out and put a hand on Ben’s shoulder -- and squeezed. Then he smiled, winked most impertinently, and nodded his head towards the exit. Holding Ben’s gaze for a moment, Poe sauntered out of the assembly room, leaving a shocked Ben, who was half confusion, half hope in his wake.

_______________________________________

Ben took a moment to regain his composure before going out in search of Poe. A mother of some five daughters made as if to approach, but Ben glowered at her and felt a small sense of satisfaction he didn’t allow himself to show as she made a hasty retreat. Let them think him proud and ill-mannered. He had more important matters to attend to.

After a bit of searching, Ben found Poe in the cloakroom. The room was most inconveniently located for service, but an ideal location for a confidential meeting. Perhaps an assignation? 

The air around Ben felt anticipatory. As he peered in, seeking out Poe’s face in the dim light, Poe reached out and grabbed Ben’s hand, to pull him inside. Poe tugged Ben close, close enough that Ben could see Poe place a finger to the side of his nose. As if Ben needed a reminder to keep silent. 

Poe held Ben’s gaze for a moment. Then he took a step even closer, so that their frock coats . Poe slowly moved his finger from the side of his nose to touch Ben’s face, his finger caressed a line down Ben’s cheek before Poe’s entire hand grasped Ben’s neck and pulled his head down until their lips met.

For a moment Ben was stunned immobile. He took a moment to consider his senses. When he realized that he hadn’t taken leave of them and that Poe was, in fact, touching and kissing him — Ben responded. 

Poe’s mouth was warm and the short growth of his beard (which he always possessed, regardless of when he last shaved) rubbed pleasingly against Ben’s face. 

Ben placed his arms on Poe’s elbows, wanting to feel Poe as much as possible, as long as this moment would last. After a while, Ben was unsure how long, they separated. 

Ben tensed, prepared instinctively for some kind of wound or barb. But Poe’s hands continued to cradle his face and Ben realized their foreheads pressed together. They were both panting. Ben tried to slow his breath so he could deeply inhale the air they shared in the small space between them. He wanted to imbibe as much of Poe as possible; he felt as though this moment was every wish of his heart come true. And he didn’t know if he would survive the joy he was feeling or the suffering he would endure after. If Poe should regret, or should somehow find him lacking…

Ben’s heart surged uncustomary courage, and resolved to act upon the magic of the moment. He had been friends with Poe since childhood, and had pined after him for years. He could not let this chance pass him by.

“Poe,” he started, his voice hoarse and deeper than was typical. “Poe, you must allow me to tell you... how ardently I admire... and love you.”

His heart pounded in his chest. He had closed his eyes while confessing his love and tentatively opened them when he did not hear Poe reply. He stared into Poe’s large, dark eyes, crinkled in the corners from Poe smiling his brilliant, charming smile. 

Ben felt tears fill his eyes when he heard Poe utter, “I know you do. I was unsure which of us should talk first. Should I talk first? Sometimes it’s as though you hide part of yourself from the world, as though you wear a mask. It’s hard to discern the real you, and your real feelings at times, even to one who has known you for many years.”

Poe cleared his throat and a momentary look of vulnerability passed over his face. “Ben, I love you as well. You know me better than anyone in the world, and I rely on your judgment and intelligence to guide me. I always have. Always will.” 

Ben could not contain his joy in his frame. There was lightening in his very soul and he felt his face break open into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Poe and the men embraced. Poe’s head fit on Ben’s shoulder perfectly — as if they were made to fit together. Poe’s arms tightened around him. 

“We can fly through any situation, any storm, anything. As long as we face it together,” Poe murmured into his neck. His breath warmed his throat between his layers of clothing. 

“You’re so right” was Ben’s answer. And he knew that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
